


Locura

by ADalek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADalek/pseuds/ADalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John despierta en un hospital donde todos le aseguran que todo lo vivido con Sherlock no es real, ¿terminará creyéndolo él también?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locura

La claridad del exterior me hace despertar, pero no quiero abrir los ojos. No quiero levantarme y enfrentarme al mundo exterior. Los últimos días han sido demasiado duros, demasiado sobrecogedores, una pesadilla. No quiero afrontar la realidad, prefiero quedarme en cama y no pensar en nada.

Demasiado tarde. Las imágenes de Sherlock cayéndose (no tirándose, nunca tirándose; reniego de eso) asaltan mi mente.

(No está muerto. No está muerto. No está muerto) Las palabras se repiten como un mantra dentro de mi cabeza. Pero a pesar de ello la imagen de él (tirado contra el suelo, sin pulso, rodeado de sangre) que me invade me hace abrir los ojos.

Todo es blanco a mi alrededor, demasiada luz. La vista se me va adaptando lentamente y empiezo a percibir que algo no está bien, que no encaja.

No estoy en casa, no en mi habitación de Baker St. Tampoco estoy en casa de Harry. Enfoco más la vista y reconozco la habitación. He visto habitaciones similares en cientos de ocasiones, pero nunca desde dentro, nunca siendo el habitante, encerrado en su interior.

Mi corazón late agitado al darme cuenta que estoy en la típica habitación de un hospital mental. No tengo ni idea de como he llegado hasta aquí.

Oigo voces fuera. Una enfermera llamando al médico. "Parece que ha vuelto a despertar, doctor." "Eso parece, veamos con que nos encontramos hoy. Tal vez el genio detective, me gustan las historias que se inventa sobre él, aunque su final es bastante trágico." "No diga eso doctor, lo prefiero normal, el soldado me cae bien. Los demás me asustan un poco." "Descubrámoslo." Fue lo último que dijeron antes de que se abriera la puerta.

Esa conversación de fuera era de locos y no había forma humana de que tuviera el más mínimo sentido.

El inepto doctor Moran le hace preguntas estúpidas sobre quien creo que soy. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Sé perfectamente bien quien soy! ¡Son él y la idiota de la enfermera los que parecen no enterarse de nada!

Tanto el doctor como la enfermera salen de la habitación dejándome perplejo por bizarra situación en la que me encuentro. Han intentado convencerme (aún no entiendo por qué) de que llevo aquí encerrado desde mi regreso de Afganistán, donde fui herido casi mortalmente durante un terrible ataque de una célula terrorista (gracias, lo recuerdo perfectamente, estaba allí, por si no se dan cuenta).

Dicen también que debido al stress sufrido en el ataque, la pérdida masiva de sangre por la herida, y el trauma de la situación he sufrido una especie de trastorno disociativo en el que me he inventado el personaje fantástico de un detective superdotado que va resolviendo crímenes y matando delincuentes por toda la ciudad de Londres.

No me puedo creer que a ese energúmeno que me confunde con alguno de sus enfermos pacientes mentales le hayan dado un título de medicina.

¿Cómo alguien puede pensar que Sherlock no es real?

Inevitablemente empiezo a rememorar mi historia con Sherlock desde que lo conocí, desde ese día en Sant Brat's. En lo mucho que me impresionaron sus deducciones sobre mi que hizo en tan solo unos segundos.

En cómo descubrió todo el plan orquestado por ese taxista loco y en que su orgullo por llevar siempre la razón casi lo hace tomarse esta estúpida pastilla que le ofrecía (gracias a Dios por mi puntería y que pude acabar con el lunático antes de que se la tomara).

En como había aparecido de la nada en el último momento para salvarme a mi y a ¿Sally? (¿Se llamaba Sally, Sarah? Da igual, ella no importa) de la mafia china.

O como el loco de Moriarty casi nos hace saltar en pedazos.

Moriarty. Ese cabrón que apareció de la nada para llevárselo. Porque estoy seguro de que había sido él el culpable de todo. Obligando a Sherlock a hacer lo que hizo (aún me resistía a esa horrible palabra que aparecía en los periódicos, Sherlock jamás se mataría a si mismo). Estoy seguro que ese cabrón lo obligó a hacerlo bajo algún tipo de amenaza. Estoy seguro de que lo hizo para salvarnos a todos.

Sherlock se fue como un héroe para mí. Ese héroe que siempre negó ser.

(No está muerto. No está muerto. No está muerto) de nuevo el mantra en mi cabeza.

Entiendo porque piensan que no es real. Sherlock era extraordinario. No hay ni habrá otro como él.

Pero es real, lo es. Estoy… seguro. Es real… ¿Lo es?

Me tienen aquí encerrado desde hace semanas, no se cuanto tiempo exactamente, pero no me dejan hablar con el exterior. Ese maldito doctor Moran dice que es lo mejor para mi salud mental. ¡Es su maldito aislamiento lo que me está empezando a volver loco!

No permite ni siquiera que las enfermeras me hablen, que me cuenten qué está pasando ahí fuera. ¿Por qué demonios me tienen encerrado?

Lo único que puedo hacer es pensar y pensar, sólo tengo mi propia mente como única compañía.

No dejo de pensar en él. En Sherlock. En nosotros. En todo lo que vivimos y que el maldito doctor repite incansablemente que no existió, que nada es verdad, que todo está en mi mente.

No se si es por culpa haber pasado tanto tiempo con Sherlock quien desconfiaba de todo, por culpa del aislamiento o que realmente estoy empezando a volverme loco, pero hay veces que hasta creo que el jodido doctor Moran ni siquiera es un jodido doctor.

Demasiados músculos debajo de la bata (ningún doctor tiene tanto tiempo para pasar en el gimnasio). Movimientos demasiado rígidos, casi militares (aunque yo también soy doctor y estuve en el ejército). Mirada fría (no empática con los pacientes, lo cual no es normal en un doctor). A veces su vocabulario médico le sale de forma brusca (como si tuviera que recordar las palabras exactas que quiere usar, como si no estuviera habituado a ellas).

Tonterías. Lo se. Sherlock siempre se burlaba de mis deducciones.

La única enfermera que me habla es la que acompañó al maldito doctor Moran el primer día (el primero que yo recuerdo, ya que ellos aseguran que llevo aquí mucho más tiempo). Es raro que me hable, porque siempre parece obedecer las órdenes del doctor Moran al pie de la letra (incluso juraría que alguna vez él nos escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, pero eso puede ser, él no quiere que nadie me hable).

Ella es mi única fuente de información sobre el exterior, pero nada de lo que dice tiene sentido para mi. Nunca escuchó hablar sobre Sherlock a pesar de haber sido primera plana en los periódicos en tantas ocasiones. Jamás oyó hablar de ninguna supuesta "explosión de gas" en Baker St. o en ninguna otra parte de la ciudad.

A veces me dejan salir de la habitación, siempre acompañado por supuesto, y pasear por los pasillos del hospital.

Lo reconocí en seguida nada más poner un pie fuera de la habitación. Estoy en Sant Bart's. Imposible no reconocerlo después de haber recorrido tantas veces sus pasillos durante mis años de estudiante de medicina.

Iluso de mi, hubo algún momento en que pensé que todo era una farsa y que esto ni siquiera era un hospital, pero no hay ninguna duda de que estoy aquí. Todo parece tan extraño. Los demás pacientes. El ajetreo de las enfermeras contrastando con el silencio forzado de cualquier hospital. La vida normal y cotidiana de la gente que puede verse más allá de las ventanas.

Definitivamente estoy ingresado en un hospital en la sección de enfermedades mentales. Pero aun así no puedo creer lo que dicen el doctor y la enfermera. No puedo creer que Sherlock no sea real, que lo que vivimos no fuera real.

No cuando las pesadillas de tu caída me asaltan por la noche. No cuando me despierto con la visión de tu cuerpo contra el suelo.

(No está muerto. No está muerto. No está muerto) Mi mantra personal me invade cada vez que pienso en ti.

Recuerdo perfectamente haber ido a visitar tu lápida con la señora Hudson. Ninguna enfermedad mental te haría imaginar algo así. No algo tan cruel cuando tu mente intenta huir de un suceso cruel. No tiene sentido.

Ya ni soy capaz de decir si llevo aquí días o meses. Sólo sé que todos dicen que estoy loco, pero yo me niego a creerlo. No me harán pensar lo contrario.

Las pareces me ahogan cada vez más y necesito respirar.

Sé que el doctor conoce mi ansiedad, y tengo la extraña (estúpida, inconsistente, irracional) sensación de que el muy cabrón en vez de intentar aliviarla busca fomentarla. Busca llevarme al límite y decididamente lo está consiguiendo.

Es de noche, lo se. No hay ventanas ni relojes en mi habitación, pero he aprendido a saberlo a través del ruido que viene de los pasillos del hospital.

De día hay visitas, los pacientes salen a pasear y ejercitar las piernas por los pasillos, el ruido, moderado (como un auto-tune impuesto a todos los que entran en el edificio) es mayor. Por las noches sólo hay silencio, roto ocasionalmente por una emergencia, por la alarma de algún paciente y tras ella los pasos apresurados de alguna enfermera.

Mi enfermera particular ha venido a dejarme los tranquilizantes (los cuales nunca me tranquilizan nada), ya es la hora de la siguiente dosis.

Me tenso en mi cama. Oigo sus pasos alejarse. Me levanto despacio. No ha cerrado la puerta desde fuera. Un error imperdonable, pero útil y oportuno. Realmente me estaba sintiendo ahogar aquí dentro.

Abro la puerta para descubrir el pasillo vacío. Necesito aire fresco.

Imposible bajar. Médicos, enfermeras, bedeles, guardas de seguridad. Miles de oportunidades de ser atrapado antes de logar la ansiada bocanada de aire fresco.

La única alternativa esta clara, la azotea. Mi corazón se encoge dentro de mi pecho. La azotea desde la que no saltaste porque no exististe, sólo que si lo hiciste, yo lo vi, lo hiciste. Existías.

Abro la puerta y el aire frío de la noche me golpea. Me alivia al mismo nivel que me agobia el propio lugar.

La azotea. Aquí acabó todo. O empezó, ya no lo tengo muy claro a estas alturas.

Me acerco al bordillo, ese desde el que te caíste (mi cabeza sigue sin poder darle otro nombre a tu caída). El lugar exacto desde el que te despediste de mi a través del teléfono. Casi puedo verme a mi mismo ahí abajo mirando hacia aquí, hacia ti.

Tienes que ser real, lo que sentía (aún siento) por ti es demasiado grande como para no serlo.

Aquí arriba, viendo el suelo (donde estaba tu cuerpo roto contra el pavimento) empiezo a pensar que todo esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo. Que más da si tiene la razón el doctor Moran o la tengo yo. El resultado es el mismo. Tú ya no estás. Ya no hay noches locas corriendo por los tejados. Ni tardes juntos en el sofá mientras destripas las películas diciendo quien es el asesino a los 10 minutos de empezar. No hay experimentos locos en la cocina ni restos de cuerpos en la nevera. No más bromas cómplices en las escenas del crimen ni risas al burlarnos de tu hermano.

Existieras o no, da igual. Todo se ha ido, se acabó.

Mi corazón duele, me quedaron tantas cosas por decirte… Ya lo sabías, por supuesto, siempre lo sabías todo, pero quise decírtelo. Ponerle nombre a lo que sentía. Poder jurarte estar siempre a tu lado, amándote.

Pero ya no importa. No estás en el mundo y me doy cuenta de que yo tampoco quiero estarlo. Miro hacia abajo donde tu caíste. Que mejor lugar para caer yo también.

Respiro hondo y miro el mundo a mi alrededor una última vez. Una sombra en el tejado de enfrente me hace sonreír, me recuerda a tu silueta, con tu sempiterno abrigo.

Destellos de luz.

Baskerbille. Mi cabeza lo asocia inmediatamente. Morse. UMQRA.

Debo estar loco, el doctor Moran tenía razón porque tú estas muerto. Te vi en el suelo y sin embrago…

Si alguien podía hacerlo eras tú… fingirlo todo y que todos te dieran por muerto.

¡Nadie más puede saber de esas letras sin sentido! ¡Sólo tú! ¡No eran más que unos chicos montándoselo en un coche con los faros encendidos lo que yo confundí con una oscura y misteriosa clave en morse!

¡Y sería tan típico de ti hacerte notar con algo como eso!

¿Cómo saber que no está en mi cabeza, que el doctor Moran no está en lo cierto y estoy completamente loco?

Sea como sea me hace reaccionar. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? ¿Suicidarme? No pienso hacer eso, no cuando, por remota que sea, existe la posibilidad de que Sherlock esté bien, de poder volver a su lado.

El jodido doctor Moran y su estúpida enfermera casi me convencen, pero no, soy más fuerte que ellos. Si logré sobrevivir a Afganistán no voy a permitir que esos dos puedan conmigo.

Vuelvo al interior del hospital más decidido que nunca a salir de esta situación. Mientras bajo las escaleras de la azotea un guarda de seguridad me atrapa y me obliga a volver a la habitación. Cada vez lo veo todo más claro. El maldito doctor que ya estoy casi convencido que ni siquiera es un doctor se sorprende al verme en perfecto estado. Todo estaba planeado, ¿verdad? Esperaban que todo acabase allí arriba.

Le sonrío fríamente y entro de nuevo en la habitación. Ahora mi cabeza más clara, más liviana. Sé que falta poco, sea lo que sea lo que tenía que hacer Sherlock, ya falta poco para que acabe.

Me tumbo en la cama y, agotado por todo lo que ha pasado esta noche, me quedo dormido.

Me despiertan los gritos, algo está pasando fuera, algo grande.

La puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe y un fantasma moreno entra como una tromba hasta detenerse frente a mí.

Me mira asustado, pidiéndome perdón. Mis ojos sobre él, esperanzados, sólo le dicen lo que siente mi corazón (Te extrañe. No es tu culpa. Gracias por salvarme. No te vuelvas a ir, no sin mí)

Mientas mi boca sólo pronuncia su nombre en un susurro. "Sherlock."

Se lanza hacia mí, mis brazos dispuestos a abrazarle. Cae de rodillas pero sin soltar su agarre en mi cuerpo, como si temiera perderme otra vez, apretando fuertemente mi cintura. Su rostro inundado en lágrimas.

Yo sólo sonrío y le devuelvo el abrazo. Feliz. De nuevo juntos.

Un susurro contra su pelo: "Has tardado".

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero decir que la idea de que Sherlock usara la clave en morse de UMQRA para llamar la atención de John no es mía, la leí en un fic, pero no recuerdo cual (lo buscaré, para darle el apropiado crédito)
> 
> Pero me pareció una buena idea para usar en este fic, porque ya Sherlock en su momento las tuvo en cuenta, a pesar de que sabía que no tenían ninguna importancia, como medio para hacer las paces con John por haberse comportado como un estúpido. Me pareció una buena idea volver a usarlas aquí, como si al usarlas de alguna manera, también le estuviera pidiendo perdón.


End file.
